Zimno i ciemność
by Ridley12
Summary: ,,Zimno. Zimno betonu w ciemnej uliczce. Więc tak ludzie czują zimno? Pitch miał rację. Dobrze współgrało z ciemnością'/Alternatywne zakończenie filmu, śmierć postaci. Oneshot.


**Zimno i Ciemność**

Staliśmy w kręgu. Czujnie wypatrując wroga. Nasze oczy przesuwały się po każdym zakamarku ciemnej uliczki, w której wszystko się rozgrywało. Mając w pogotowiu broń i całą swoją postawę. Chwyciłem mocniej swoją laskę i oparłem ciężar ciała na lewej nodze. Bunnymund ze swoim bumerangiem kręcił się alarmująco; strzygąc uszami na każdy najlżejszy dźwięk. North trzymał się blisko Toothiany, która była najsłabszym ogniwem Strażników. Cienie przenikały wokół nas, nie dając żadnej gwarancji, z której strony spodziewać się ataku.

Z końca uliczki dało się słyszeć szmer – razem ze Strażnikami odwróciłem się w tamtą stronę; całym sobą próbowałem coś dojrzeć w mroku. Nagle Bunny spojrzał się na mnie, a konkretniej – za mnie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

-Jack, uważaj!- Krzyknął i rzucił bumerangiem. Coś za mną brzęknęło, a ja odwróciłem się, lecz zbyt wolno. W porę, by zobaczyć wielką postać Pitcha Blacka i jego ostrze spadające prosto na mnie. Nie zdążyłem uskoczyć, nie zdążyłem poczynić żadnego ruchu.

A w następnej chwili czułem tylko ból. Ból i strach. I ciemność. Mrok. Wypełniające mnie. Padłem na kolana. To dziwne, jak bardzo jest się spostrzegawczym w takiej chwili. Jakby wszystkie zmysły wyostrzyły się, po raz ostatni chcąc chłonąć świat. Zastanowiłem się nad tym przez parę milisekund.

Czy skoro już umarłem, teraz umrę po raz drugi?

Czy w ogóle moje życie po mojej śmierci, można było nazwać życiem?

Za postacią Czarnego Pana ujrzałem złoty piasek, który go porwał. _Sandy._ Pomyślałem nieprzytomnie. To dobrze, że udało mu się przeżyć.

Spojrzałem z zaciekawieniem na swoją niebieską, oszronioną bluzę, która teraz była rozcięta. Rana na mojej piersi była czarna i długa, prosto przecinająca serce. Powoli zapełniająca ciemnością coraz większy obszar. Bałem się. Bardzo. I wszędzie było tak ciemno…

Upadłem na plecy. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że zamknąłem oczy. Otworzyłem je i spojrzałem na Księżyc. Nie byłem zły. Nie obwiniałem Go, nie byłem sfrustrowany. Może i umierałem, ale… w końcu ktoś mnie zobaczył. Ktoś we mnie uwierzył. To wszystko, czego pragnąłem. A w końcu 300 lat to strasznie długi czas, prawda? Uśmiechnąłem się słabo. Ból się nasilał.

Wtedy coś poczułem. Coś, czego nie czułem od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Zimno. Zimno betonu w ciemnej uliczce. Więc tak ludzie czują zimno? Pitch miał rację. Dobrze współgrało z ciemnością. Wziąłem drżący wdech. Nagle ktoś przesłonił mi widok. Toothiana. Z przerażeniem malującym się na twarzy. Płakała. Wołała coś, może moje imię. Nie byłem pewny. Koło niej zobaczyłem North i Bunny'ego. Obaj byli smutni. Więc jednak… akceptowali mnie? Nie chcieli, żeby coś mi się stało, uważali za część zespołu, nawet jeśli nie złożyłem przysięgi?

W tym momencie, pomimo wszechogarniającego zimna, poczułem ciepło. W środku. To było dziwne, ale dzięki temu przestałem odczuwać taki strach i ból. Nadal tam były; ale jakby odgrodzone zasłoną. Wypełniło mnie szczęście. Z powodu tego, że mnie zaakceptowali, że nie byłem sam, z czego teraz zdałem sobie sprawę.

Moje powieki zrobiły się ciężkie. Zanurzałem się w ciemność. Traciłem świadomość. Nagle na dłoni poczułem czyjś dotyk. Świat odrobinę się rozjaśnił. Zobaczyłem, że North i Bunny uklękli koło mnie. Obaj coś mówili. Toothiana trzymała moją rękę. Szeptała coś gorączkowo.

-Sandy ci pomoże, zaraz tu będzie, związał Pitcha, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Wtedy zorientowałem się, że cała ta sytuacja była bardzo krótkim momentem. Ciemność napierała ze wszystkich stron, a ból się zwiększył. Wiedziałem, że Tooth nie ma racji. Sandy nie zdąży. Smutne, nie będę mógł się z nim pożegnać. Westchnąłem i ścisnąłem jej dłoń. Uśmiechnąłem się ciepło, co było trochę moim przeciwieństwem i część mnie odczuła rozbawienie, i powiedziałem:

-Żegnajcie.- Po czym moje oczy zamknęły się, a ręka rozluźniła uścisk. Toothiana załkała, a po twarzy Northa milcząco płynęły łzy. Bunny schował twarz w dłoniach. A z nieba przestał padać śnieg.


End file.
